Summer Camp Love
by PixiGal247
Summary: Bella and her five sisters are sent to summer camp for the holidays while their parents are away. Here they meet The Cullens. All human. Please R&R.
1. Getting there

**This is the first chapter/ prologue of my story. Please review and tell me if you like it and i will carry on. I started this story as i have given up on my last as i never got any reviews. Please read it and tell me your honest opinion and things i can do better.**

**Thanks. Pixi.x  
**

Alice was bouncing on her seat with Rose and Bella laughing beside her. Their younger sisters were sat on the opposite side of the limo.

Bella pov.

There's six of us Swan's in total. The oldest Rosalie is 19, and then me (Bella) and Alice are twins at 17. Alyssa is 14, Vienna is 10 and Aspen is 5. Rose has long blonde hair like mom; Alice has short black hair that was brown like dads but dyed. Mine is long and brown with blonde streaks. Alyssa's hair is a blonde bob. Vienna's is long and strawberry blonde. Aspens hair is exactly like mine.

Mom is a major actress and dad's lead guitarist for a band called The Killers. It's the summer and our folks are away so were off to summer camp.

"BELLA! Were here! Get Aspen!" Alice screamed. I laughed and Aspen climbed onto my hip. "Come on let's get out. Another limo pulled up behind." I smiled and Rose got out. As I got out I saw the limo beside us was full of firkin hot boys. I recognised three, Emmett, Jasper and Edward – the Cullens. "Alyssa! Move your bloody ass you know I have Aspen." I laughed and pushed her through the door. As I jumped out I caught eyes with Edward and he held my gaze I shook it away.

Edward pov.

I climbed out our hummer with my ten mates. We were so famous. There were paparazzi all over us. I saw a white limo beside us. Two girls hopped out. One was small and energetic with short black hair. She was in a metallic purple frill dress. (An All pics on profile.). The other girl had long blonde hair and was in a silver sparkling play suit with a diamond belt. The next girl was young only about 10 and had long strawberry hair she was in a tight black dress that was just plain. The supposedly last girl was tallish and looked about 14/15. She had a short blonde bob. Clearly bleached she was in a fitting metallic blue dress with a puffed skirt and straps. "The older ones are fit!" Emmett laughed nudging me. I only noticed the last two as we were heading through the crowd. Someone shouted "Alyssa move your bloody ass you know I have Aspen!" The 14year old jumped from the limo and a tall brunette girl with long legs and eyes you could get lost in climbed out. She was in a tight blue dress with light blue sides. She was carrying a girl with almost the same hair and was asleep on her. She only looked five and was in a little spotty dress. I caught the brunette's eye and she looked at me then looked away as I was pushed into our cabin.

Bella pov.

"Bell! Alyssa's looking after the little ones while we can go explore the camp." Alice called and I laughed and grabbed my coat and walked down the stairs. Rose and Alice were waiting at the bottom by the door and linked with me and we walked out the wooden door. Outside were the group of about 11 guys. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were there.

"Excuse me!" Rose called walking over to them. I whispered to Alice "What the hell is she doing?" She shrugged and replied "Beats me." We laughed and watched Rose walk up to the boys and the tall Emmett guy was grinning and flirting with her. "Let's go." I laughed; Alice and me walked over and stood beside Rose. "Emmett, Jasper, Edward. These are my sisters Alice and Bella." Rose smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Rose we're going to be late for diner." Alice smiled and took her arm. "Oh ok. Bye." Rose smiled and we walked off about a few steps and realised we had know idea where the dining room was. I sighed and jogged back to the guys. "Excuse me?" I asked tapping on ones shoulder. "Yeh?" He asked. He had golden hair and beautiful emerald eyes. "I and my sisters were wondering if you could show us where the café is. Were kind of lost." I smiled. He laughed.

"Sure beautiful." He smiled and grabbed his mates and walked with me back to Rose and Alice. "They said they would." I smiled.

"It's this way lady." Jasper smiled. Alice skipped up and linked arms with him. Emmett walked beside Rose and Edward draped his arm over my shoulder. I shrugged it off and looked at him. "Hands off." I told him.

"Sorry." He smiled and we reached the Café.

"You want to eat with us?" Alice asked.

"No thanks we already ate. Have a nice night." Emmett smiled and they all walked off while we went and got our food.

**So what'd you think? It's so easy just press the review button below. x**


	2. Cafe arguments

**Sorry i took so long to update, i was on holiday. This chapters a bit strange cos i rushed it abit. The next will be better i promise. Please review.x**

I've only ever really had one boyfriend. Jacob was my best friend for ten years. We started dating when we were sixteen as it was obvious we both wanted more than friendship. The night my grandma died of a heart attack I went to him wanting comfort. That night he took advantage and tried to sleep with me. I hit him and ran away never looking back. That's why I don't want to fall in love again. My heart will just be broken…again.

I lay in bed asleep when my alarm woke me up and Alice came racing into my room. " What bloody time do you call this?" I complained as she reached over my closet and opened the blinds. " Time for your first day make over and dressing!" Alice chirped. Rose was laughing from the door way. " I told her not to. Just let her have her fun B." She laughed and wondered off.

Alice did my hair in soft curls and put a small bit of eyeliner and mascara on. She never puts foundation on as we grew up in Florida we were plenty tanned enough. The dress was short and white. She put me in little silver flats and dangled a necklace of a B above my cleavage.

Edward pov.

I thought the rich girl Tanya was hot but Bella…wow. She was like a goddess and she was rich! Her eyes just seemed to sparkle and when she walked she left a trail of fruity Bella scent behind her. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep myself off her. "Lets surprise Rose, Bella and Alice and wait by their door." Jasper chuckled.

" And what serenade them with roses? No way." I laughed and bit into my toast. "Don't be an ass Eddie! We know you really want to see Bella again." Emmett whined.

" Fine but I'm not jumping out at them." I sighed.

" Awww. That spoils it you spoil sport!" Emmett moaned.

" Lets go then." Jasper laughed and dragged us both out.

We made out way down the path and to the girls hut. "In the bush." Jasper said in a secret agent kind of way. Emmett shoved us into the bush and the door opened slowly.

Bella pov.

"Were going to be late. Aspen come on!" I called and Aspen toddled towards me. I bent down and picked her up. Rose took Vienna's hand and Alice opened the door. Alyssa pushed past her and ran down the path.

" Vienna take Aspen." I smiled and handed Aspen over. The three of them ran off and we locked up. " I cant wait for the show up tonight." Alice giggled. " I have an excuse to dress you up B. Hey do you think Jasper will be there?" Alice went into a romantic daze.

" Yeh I'll be there beautiful." Jasper said from the bushes. Alice was screaming and Rose clamped her hand over Alice's mouth.

" You've been watching us?" I asked as the three boys emerged from the bush. " Yeh you got a problem? By the way I think my mate Mike who's sixteen was going to hit on your sister at breakfast. Come eat with us." Emmett smiled.

" What!" Rose yelled.

" Is that a yes?" Emmett asked running his hand through his short black hair. " No fucking way!" I yelled and we raced off to the café. Alyssa was a sucker to love and was a complete flirt. As we got to the café Vienna ran over with Aspen hot on her heels. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were behind us following. " Alice! That perv's hitting on Alys." Vienna yelled.

" BB. I'm hungry." Aspen complained and I picked her up.

We walked over to where a tall blond boy was making out with Alyssa. Rose grabbed her arm and we stormed off dragging he with us outside.

" Alyssa! What the hell are you thinking!" Rose yelled. Alyssa started crying. " Seriously Alyssa have some dignity." Alice shouted.

" Bella you understand don't you?" Alyssa asked between sobs.

" Not this time. Come on Aspen lets eat." I sighed and walked off. I heard Alyssa break into more sobs as I left. "B is everything ok?" Vienna asked. " Yeh Alyssa's just stupid at the moment. You want to eat?" I replied. " Sure. Shall I go with Aspen to get a table?" She asked.

" That'd be great thanks." I smiled and kissed her head. As I stood in the queue someone tapped my shoulder. " Hi. I'm Edward." I turned around and the bronze haired beauty stood smiling behind me. " Hello." I said and turned back around. " Oh come on don't give me that. You going tonight?" He asked.

" Yes." I said and paid for the food. I looked back at him and he laughed. " Cant keep your eyes off me can you?" He chuckled. Behind him a group of guys were shoving my sisters off the table they were on.

" They your gang?" I asked.

" Yeh. Shit sorry." He sighed and I put my tray down and walked over. He followed behind. " What the hell are you doing?" I asked the group of about ten guys. " Sitting down got a problem?" The obnoxious blond who was making out with Alyssa asked. He shoved Aspen off the chair and she fell to the floor crying. " You seriously shouldn't do that to my sisters. You'll regret it." I shouted.

" Really how?" Another guy with long dirty blond hair asked.

" Rose! Alice!" I called. They ran over and stood beside me.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood behind us. " Alyssa get Aspen." I said harshly. She took Aspens hand and Vienna quivered behind Rose.

" Mike get off the table." A girl yelled.

" No." The blond laughed. I walked up to him and punched him straight in the face his nose started bleeding and he clutched his face.

" You gonna stop harassing my sisters alright?" I asked.

" Yes Mam…" He cried and his group fled.

" Sorry Bella, Alice, Rose. See you tonight." Jasper sighed and they ran up to their gang and smacked them and stuff on the way out.

Next chapter will be the Show. Please review.x


End file.
